The present invention relates to steering of vehicles particularly for multiple wheel steering, wherein the wheels are interconnected through a rod and lever linkage mechanism for purposes of common swiveling.
German printed patent application No. 27 59 094, describes a steering mechanism by means of which several steering gears and toothed racks and rods are used in a rather complex arrangement, in order to obtain a four-wheel steering. The expense inherent in this known system is justifiable for expensive special type vehicles but not for simple transport vehicles, to be used as "work horses".